paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TDWT episode 10: Sweeden Sour
Chris: last time on tdwt, the remaining 7 became 8 with the new contestant mia, the challenge was at Area 51, ryan went home while jared and Austin won, who will go home right now on Total Drama World Tour! Theme song Austin: im happy were back at first class Jared: me to, we haven't been here for a while Austin: yeah I missed it Jared: yep, so what do you think the next challenge might be? Austin: not sure, its always a shock with what chris comes up with Jared: yeah, you're right Rocky: well, hello mia Mia: don't talk to me Rocky: no need to be mean Tundra: just ignore her Tyler: there's not very many original characters left Tundra: yeah just me,rocky,austin and jared Mia: yeah, keep talking Tundra: whats you're problem Mia: everyone Tyler: sooo negative Rocky: yep Jared: ok, im officaly bored Austin: just keep eating candy Jared: I guess I could He shoves a whole bag full in his mouth Austin: that's not what I meant Tyler: I wonder what this challenge is Tundra: me to Rocky: don't be surprised if it's painful Tyler: yeah knowing chris, who knows what it will be Mia: CAN YOU BE QUIET Tyler: now I'm scared Rocky: me to, kinda Tundra: don't be, if she hurts you, shes gonna be hurt Chris: challenge time Tyler: great Jared: aww first class Austin: well we might get it now Everyone gets to the planes cockpit Chris: todays challenge is in Sweeden Austin: soo what do we do there? Chris: you must build a boat to go across the river, first to do so wins! Rocky: Im good a building Jared: so am I Rocky: not good as me Jared: I bet I am Rocky: not Jared: AM! Rocky: NOT! Chris: IM TALKING! Both: oops Chris: anyways, were there now The plane hits the snow and everyone falls out Rocky: ow Jared: I never knew my arm can bend like this Austin: it can't Jared: ohhhh Tundra: wow Tyler: ok, how do we build a boat Chris: with these supplies Rocky: a branch, soup can, microwave, what is this? Jared: definition of junk Chris: GO! Austin: I have no idea what to do Rocky: just put things together Austin: I need glue then Rocky: here He throws him glue Tyler: ok, this can go here, and that here, ooh that there, this here, all set Tundra: what! Rocky: woah, that was fast Tyler: I gotz the skill Rocky: ok, almost got it Mia: GIVE ME THAT Jared: hey! Mia: thanks Jared: you can't use that Mia: who says I can't Jared: you can't put that on a boat Mia: WHAT IF I WANT TO Rocky: ok im done Austin: me to Johana: finished Austin: we better go! They float off Jared: GIVE ME IT! Tundra: DONE! She gets on and floats off Mia: STOP IT! Rocky arrives Rocky: yay! So does Austin Austin: wheres jared! Tundra arrives Tundra: he's fighting with mia Then Johana arrives followed by tyler Tyler: ok were all safe Chris: rocky and Austin are going to first class Jared: NOOOOOOOOOOO Chris: ok everyone, those 2 are out! Mia: NO! NICE JOB Jared: TO YOU They all aboard the plane Chris gives jared and mia a parachute Jared: WOW UNCALLED FOR Mia: BE QUIET They get pushed out Johana: BYE! Chris: wow, final 5 who will win this? and who will go home next time on, Total Drama World Tour!